Prince Duphaine
Prince lives his life with discretion. Most people don't know where he goes, or what he does in his spare time. However, he always returns with good news. He's pretty serious most of the time, but it doesn't take a miracle to see him laugh, or smile. Some say that Prince used to be more comical, but one day he changed. He became solemn over night. Many people have asked him how he gained his Gamia, where he came from, and what his dreams are. He has yet to give a serious response. If there's anything that Prince doesn't like to talk about, it's himself. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Prince is a youthful adult with a light brown complexion, short black hair, and brown eyes. Prince wears a long royal blue jacket with golden pegs and a black cape. Prince's cape is lined in gold, and has a flame insignia in it's center. He wears light blue pants, with silver shoes. Personality Prince is a calm person, but he won't hesitate to embrace a serious demeanor when necessary. This isn't to say that Prince is devoid of happiness, or comical occurrences as most of his friends assume. Prince shows strong leadership through his honesty, and is easily trusted by the people around him. Prince shares a strong bond with his siblings, Billy, Tamara, and Titania throughout the game. However, Prince's relationship with Titania (his fiancee) becomes damaged after the events in Lestormine Castle. Prince has a viscous rivalry with Tosen, but they're able to put their differences aside for the greater good if they must. Sheldon talks to Prince often, but Prince's trust wavers in him. However, Prince doesn't seem to dislike Sheldon. Prince dislikes Daven Lane, Edge, Sheehan, Tosen, and Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Prince Duphaine is a multi-gamia user that battles with darkness and fire gamia. Prince's journey begins long before the start of the game. Prince grew up with his 3 siblings in Stobon. As he got older, his ambitions eventually led him into traveling Earth Alpha. In Prince's travels he found love, and took leadership over an organization known as Voriity. Prince continued to further his traveling habit, until Jen brought him Billy and Tamara. Jen asked Prince to harbor them for the time being, and although hesitant, Prince accepted Jen's request. Prince saw the same fire inside of Billy that he saw within himself, and decided to train Billy and Tamara to reach their full gamic potential. Prince trains Billy and Tamara for about 3 months before leaving them to their own adventure. After Prince finishes teaching Billy and Tamara how to use their gamia, King Absen announces that he'll be delivering an important speech in Stobon. Tamara requests to see the speech in person, so Prince brings Billy and Tamara to the Stobon International Center. Prince leaves them to go see the speech, and he heads over to Stobon's docks to prepare for travel once again. As Prince gets ready to take off, Denzel rushes over to him with Billy, Tamara, Ian, Alex, and Trent running behind him. Prince pulled everyone inside of his submarine, and headed out to Jervachen. Prince has everyone explain why they ran over to his submarine, and after he talks privately with Billy and Denzel in another room. Prince notices the change in Denzel's appearance, and Denzel tells Prince of his time in the center-verse. After they talk, Prince drops everyone off in Jervachen with the task of finding Titania. From there, Prince leaves Denzel and the others in Jervachen, so he can take the submarine elsewhere to hunt Daven Lane. The encounter that Prince has with Daven Lane is unknown. After Prince deals with Daven Lane, he rushes to Treblem castle to see if Denzel and the other Insignificants have found Titania. Titania realizes that the Insignificants escaped her castle, and headed to Ravinan on their own. Prince contacts Jen, and tells her to meet him and Titania in Ravinan. As Prince and Titania head to Ravinan, they find Denzel waiting outside of the kingdom, and bring him with them. Fortunately, Denzel, Prince, and Titania arrived at Ravinan castle in time to save Alex and Billy from being killed at the hands of Litilnumia. Edge orders everyone to flee the castle, so he can use the building to battle Prince and Titania. The outcome of their battle is unknown, but Prince returns to Stobon afterwards without Titania. A day after the attempt to rescue Tamara, Diderot calls Alex, Billy, Denzel, Ian, Jen, and Prince to the roof of Nebra-tech for a meeting. Diderot introduces Sheldon, the legendary golden haired man. Sheldon tells everyone that he is a Zarragorian from the beginning of time, and he showed them a piece of his past through a relic that he travels with. In Sheldon's past they see the Zarragorian named Zadroga. Sheldon proceeds to tell them that Litilnumia is actively trying to revive Zadroga, and that Earth Alpha will be doomed if they're successful. They agree to help Sheldon if he can help them find Tamara and Trent while they're gone. To stop the resurrection, Billy, Denzel, and Prince leave for New Egypt to try to find the real Dauphinius Stone. Billy, Denzel, and Prince head to New Egypt via submarine as instructed. In New Egypt they encounter Phalle, a water gamia user, and an ex pirate. Phalle tells Denzel that her sister has taken the stone they’re looking for to Haytii. Prince prepares everyone for Haytii, and they all leave New Egypt (Phalle leaves with them as well). After venturing out into Haytii’s jungle, they find Phalle’s sister. Phalle's sister turns out to be Empsa, a member of Litilnumia. Empsa flees underground with the Dauphinius stone, and the Insignificants give chase. Empsa manages to get away, and leads the Insignificants into crossing paths with Master Sheehan. A battle with Master Sheehan ensues, but is quickly ended after Master Sheehan decides that he doesn't want to fight anymore. After Sheehan walks away from the battle, the unstable ground beneath the Billy, Denzel, Phalle, and Prince crumbles, and they fall into a dark pit with a red light. Once they get back on their feet, they find the Dauphinius stone which leads them to believe that Empsa's is a fake. As Billy, Denzel, and Prince return to Nebra-tech, Phalle begs Prince to let her continue traveling with them. Prince agrees to let her join the team as long as she’s prepared for the worst. After Phalle accepts the ordeal, they all return to Nebra-tech together. With everyone back at Nebra-tech, Diderot calls them all together for a meeting in the Nebra-tech laboratory. Diderot introduces Kohiid to the team, and Kohiid relays the information about the resurrection of another Zarragorian named Thorg. It turned out that Tosen was using Tamara, Titania, and Trent to resurrect Thorg. Diderot ordered Denzel, Jen, and Prince to follow him into Lestormine to stop Thorg's revival. Once they arrive in Lestormine, Prince rushes Tosen, and Tosen's apparent long standing hatred for Prince is shown for the first time. The 2 of them clash, and Tosen is defeated. The Duphaines were successful in preventing the resurrection, and they crushed Tosen's plan. However, while Prince was battling Tosen, Denzel was battling Trent, and Jen was battling Titania. Prince frantically rushed to find Jen and Titania, but once he found the two of them he realized that he was far too late to prevent the violence. Jen and Titania’s bodies lied before him in a near death state. Prince brings the two of them back to his submarine to recover in his infirmary. When Jen awakens, she immediately becomes devastated when she realizes that she lost control of her legs. Jen talks with Denzel, Diderot, and Prince about her new hatred for Prince’s fiancee, Titania, and asks for Prince to avenge her. Prince denies the request as Jen’s rage and sadness take over the room. Denzel, Diderot and Prince leave Jen to be on her own for a while. Afterwards, Prince confronts Sheldon about having prior knowledge of Jen becoming disabled, and Sheldon deflects the issue by teaching Prince about the obsolete souls of the universe. Sheldon explains that each star in the sky represents a soul that doesn't need to exist. Sheldon also briefly mentions erasing the core souls that plague his existence. After Prince finishes talking with Sheldon, Prince talks with Titania. Prince tells Titania that he’s not sure if they can be together anymore, and Titania apologizes for injuring Jen as bad as she did. With the amount of conflict in Prince’s mind, he decides to shift away from the strenuous activity that Sheldon has been putting him through. As the Insignificants take off to face Litilnumia for the first time, Prince goes elsewhere to clear his mind, and to take care of some unknown business. Once Prince feels that he’s ready to battle alongside the Insignificants again, he returns to Stobon. However, when the Insignificants returned from Belial’s Hovel, Prince realized that the worst has happened. The trip to Litilnumia was a complete failure, and Denzel died in the process. Prince saw that Billy was severely beaten, and that Tamara was on the verge of losing her mind. To make matters worse, amidst the chaos Sheldon and Diderot relay the news of Jen being unable to make a full recovery from her injuries, and passing away. Prince begins to lose his mind as well, but after a few days Kohiid tells Prince that Denzel has returned from the center-verse a 2nd time. When Denzel returns from the center-verse, a bit of pain is eased, but it still isn’t enough to lift Prince out of his sadness. Denzel riled up the Insignificants to take another shot at Litilnumia, so Diderot and Sheldon called everyone together to make one final plan to stop Zadroga and save the universe. This plan involved Prince staying behind with Tosen. Sheldon had Prince and Tosen work together to find a specific baskor that would supposedly release Zadroga at a set point in the near future. Sheldon has each of them prepare their swords by the baskor for hours, and at Sheldon’s say, they cut the baskor down from each end, destroying it forever and successfully trapping Zadroga in the center-verse. After destroying the baskor Diderot, Prince and Sheldon patiently waited for their allies to return. Phalle returned first with an unconscious Tamara in her arms. Titania took Tamara into her care until she awakened. The only other Insignificants remaining (Kohiid and Billy) returned to Nebra-tech, and Kohiid shared the news of their travels with Prince and Titania. Kohiid mentions that Ian and Trent got trapped inside of Belial’s Hovel, and Titania tells Kohiid of Tamara’s severe memory loss from her injury in the Hovel. Later on, Billy tells Prince and Titania of Alex’s death, and of Denzel’s condition as a soul sphere.The next day, Phalle calls Billy, Kohiid, and Prince to a meeting at Aki’s grave along the Path to Treblem in order to discuss everyone’s next move. Billy and Kohiid each talk about following their own path, and never reuniting as Insignificants ever again. Prince tells Phalle that he needs to return to his business as an “exterminator”, and that he needs to do it alone. Billy, Kohiid, and Prince leave Phalle at Aki’s grave as they each go their separate ways. Gameplay In combat, Prince has above average capabilities with a focus on defense. Prince is a''' "Brawlers" fighter. He can wear all types of equipment except "Fancy Clothes".' --- '''Prince's move list is as follows:' Musical Themes Prince's theme song is respectively titled Prince's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song can be heard are during Prince's Max Universe special move, and during Prince's battle against Master Sheehan. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/princes-theme Gallery Prince Gallery 4.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Prince Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Prince Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Prince Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Prince Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Prince Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Prince Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Prince from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Prince in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Prince in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com